Where Are They Now!
by sardew
Summary: General Hammond's thoughts on SG-1's whereabouts
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and I own nothing  
  
Rating: G Spoilers: None Summary: General Hammond's thoughts on SG-1 whereabouts  
  
Where Are They NOW?!?  
  
"Where are they now?" said General Hammond as he shook his head deep within Cheyenne Mountain. Only alone in his office could he get away with showing worry for his missing team. As the commander of the SGC, he felt responsible for each and every person under his command, but SG-1 was different. They were special. They were the flagship team of his command as well as his friends and they were late for their scheduled check in...very late.  
  
It was not the first time they were late for check in. It has happened many times over the years. Most of the time it was because Dr. Jackson or Major Carter found some new artifact or piece of technology that they couldn't be pulled away from. He had seen "the look" on each of their faces when describing their "latest & most wonderful discovery" in the debriefings. Smiling and shaking his head, he could only imagine what they were like when out in the field. Col. O'Neill had his hands full at times.  
  
General Hammand chuckled to himself as he thought of Colonel O'Neill's reaction each time it happened. Both scientists would profusely apologize for the distraction and launch into some complicated explanation of what they had found. It would always drive the Colonel nuts! But he wouldn't be surprised if Col. O'Neill's reaction drove Dr. Jackson nuts, in return.  
  
Hammond's thoughts turned more serious as he remembered all the other times when they were late and were in trouble. Unfortunately, there had been way too many of those times too. Because SG-1 was so good, they did not get into a little trouble... they got in a lot of trouble. A lot of trouble usually meant that 1 or more members of SG-1 would end up in the infirmary. Or worse. He did not want to dwell on the or worse.  
  
The General got up and walked down to the control room for an update. He knew that he would have been called if there were anything new to report. The men and women of his command knew their jobs but he needed to do something to keep his mind from dwelling on the worst.  
  
"Report!" He barked as he entered the dark control room.  
  
"Sorry Sir, no contact from SG-1 yet," Said Sargent Davis briskly as he monitored the open gate.  
  
General Hammond was startled to realize that he had taken his frustration out on someone else. He usually didn't act like that. He must be more worried than he thought.  
  
Taking a deep breath Hammond said, "It's OK Sergeant. You are just doing your job."  
  
After a pause, Hammond asked, "How long since their last transmission?"  
  
"48 hours, Sir."  
  
"That makes them 24 hours late for check in," Hammond said to no one in particular.  
  
"What are the latest readings from the MALP?"  
  
"Just a minute Sir...readings show no change in surface conditions on the planet, no activity in the gate area, and no radio chatter in 48 hours, Sir"  
  
"Where are you now?!?" Hammond said in exasperation.  
  
"Sorry, Sir?" Davis answered in confusion.  
  
"Nevermind, Sergeant. Shut it down" said Hammond.  
  
With that order, Sgt. Davis shut down the gate. He could tell that the General was worried. General Hammond didn't bark at people unless he was extremely mad ...or worried.  
  
Just then the gate started spinning!  
  
"In-coming wormhole." Davis said as the alarms started sounding.  
  
"It's SG-1, Sir!" The surprised Davis yelled as he rechecked the incoming code.  
  
"Open the iris." Hammond ordered. Shaking his head, he thought "this had better be a good one or there will be some serious explaining going on."  
  
To be continued in where are they now?!? – Janet's POV 


	2. Where Are They Now part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Stargate or any of the characters

****

Where Are They Now!?! Part 2

"Where are they now?" Dr. Janet Fraizer thought as she tried to work at her desk deep within Cheyenne Mountain. As the Chief Medical Officer for the top secret Stargate Command, she was responsible for the health and welfare of all those in this command. That included all of the units that go off world. It was one particular unit she was worried about right now despite the fact there were 4 units currently in the field and 2 patients in her infirmary. The command's flagship unit SG-1 was overdue for a scheduled check-in. 

She cared for all of the people in this command but SG-1 was special. Her best friend and confident, Major Samantha Carter, or Sam, as she preferred to be called, was a member of SG-1. She and Sam had become good friends from day one together. It was difficult being a woman in any of the armed forces, much less in a top-secret command in which you dealt with the unknown every day. This made it very difficult to have any kind of friendships... or relationships outside the mountain. Sam was the person who kept her sane and allowed her to vent her feelings and frustrations without worrying about top secret clearance.

Ahhh... relationships, Janet thought. The one thing she wanted and needed was a relationship. She wanted her adopted daughter Cassie to have a good " father figure." Unfortunately, the person she wanted to pursue a relationship with, was also a member of the very late SG-1, Dr. Daniel Jackson.

She sighed as she thought about the accident-prone Dr. Jackson. Trouble seemed to find him no matter where he was. During her first few months here, Daniel spent as much time in the infirmary as he did off world. The nursing staff joked about him having his "own" bed in the infirmary. It was sad but true, that he had his "favorite" bed. It was not quite in the corner but it was close. Dr. Jackson preferred an area in which he could read and work in bed without bothering the rest of the infirmary. The nursing staff would often "fight" over who would take care of him each shift. Dr. Fraizer would often solve this by caring for him herself. This was appropriate, wasn't it? A Chief Medical Officer was taking the responsibility for the patient instead of the staff. There wasn't anyone else that she trusted.

Unfortunately, she could never express these feelings for him, as he was first and fore most, her patient. She was his doctor and she could never cross that line. The medical board tended to frown on doctor/ patient relationships and there was no one on staff she trusted to care for her Daniel. She could never let Daniel know how much he meant to her and Cassandra.

Ahhh... Cassandra. Her thoughts drifted to her "adopted" daughter. Her daughter, who asked too many questions, and was just forceful enough to corner Dr. Jackson and ask him his "opinion" of her mom. Cassandra had a special spot in SG-1's heart thanks to the way they found and rescued her. She knew it and used it, especially as she the older she got. Cassie **_would_** use that relationship to push Daniel into areas that they shouldn't go. Dr. Fraizer could not let that happen. It would risk her position as Chief Medical Officer, a job she truly loved, as well as her career as a doctor. Unfortunately it seemed that was the reality of her life. 

"I can't think about this right now," she said to herself. She had 2 critical patients she needed to concentrate on. Shaking her head, she got up from her desk and went to check on the other soldiers in her care.

"Report," She said testily to the nurse on duty as she entered the main ward of the infirmary.

"No change in either of the patients' status," Nurse Ratchet said, "Sergeant Smith is still on the vent, CMV. His respiratory rate is 20 and heart rate 86. O2 sats 98 %. Lieutenant Janas is also on CMV, but his heart rate is at 120 and O2 sats are at 86% on 10 liters O2." 

Dr. Fraizer sighed. "Darn it!" she said as she realized that Lutentent Janas was not doing as well as she expected. She knew that she had to focus on Janas, but she was worried about SG-1. "Where are you _now_?" she muttered as she thought about SG-1.

"Excuse me Doctor?" Nurse Rachet asked in confusion.

"Never mind." Fraizer said as she calculated in her mind the correct medicine dosage to help the Lieutenant.

As she spoke, the speaker announced, " Unscheduled off world activation!"

"Finally." Fraizer said to no one in particular. " I hope it's them."

Then as she thought about it, she realized that the voice was shouting, "Medical team to the gate!"

Oh no, that was not good if it was SG-1!

To be continued... 


	3. They are here

They Are Here...?!?

"It's SG-1, Sir!" The surprised Sargent Davis yelled.

"Open the iris!" Hammond ordered.

Davis moved quickly to follow his orders and open the inpenatratable iris that covered the gate. He shook his head, as he couldn't figure out why the MALP had missed sensing them. _Something_ should have showed up because the gate had only been deactivated for 30 seconds before the computer detected on incoming transmission. Where had they been?

A better question was, " Where are they now?!?" The gate was active but no one was coming thru.

"Sergeant?" Hammond questioned.

"Sir, I don't know. The computer shows that a wormhole was established with PX3-589. That was the last known location of SG-1 but there are no travelers in route."

This was strange. General Hammond didn't want to shut down the gate if SG-1 was in trouble but he couldn't just leave the gate open indefinitely.

"Do we still have contact with the MALP, Sergeant?" Hammond queried.

"Yes, Sir... and it shows _nothing_!" A confused Davis replied.

"Nothing?"

"No Sir, I mean... yes Sir... This can't be right!?!" Davis's fingers were flying across the keyboard as he rechecked the readings and started a diagnostic of the MALP.

"The MALP appears to be working but there is _nothing_ is there... no trees, no grass... nothing!" 

"What!" Hammond yelled in surprise. Then more calmly, "Nothing at all?"

"No, Sir. Nothing at all... including oxygen, Sir."

The silence after that statement was deafening. If the MALP was correct, there was nothing. Nothing at all. How could that be? Surely, the MALP was not working correctly. Was it?

Just then out of the gate tumbled SG-1! 

"Medical team to the gate room!" Hammond ordered. He didn't like the look of the team as they sprawled all over the ramp. He could see from where he was that Carter and Teal'c were moving slightly but Danial and Jack appeared to be out cold.

Dr. Fraizer ran into the gate room and headed straight for Colonel O'Neill as he was the closest ... and the one in the most dangerous position. He was hanging half way off of the ramp! 

"Stand down." Hammond ordered the Marines on guard in the room as the gate shut down. He hurried down to check on the status of the team.

Fraizer had assessed Colonel O'Neill and had already given orders to stabilize his neck and back, just in case and transport him to the infirmary for x-rays and a CT of his head. She knew he would be stable 'til she could assess the rest of his team. She moved to Danial next.

"Danial?" she said as he moaned and began to regain conscienceless during her quick exam. "What happened?"

"Aghhh... that hurts!" Danial responded as Fraizer finished her exam of his ribs.

"Get him to the infirmary." Fraizer ordered." I want a chest and spine series to rule out fractures as well as a CT of his abdomen."

As much as she didn't want to, she had to leave Danial in the care of her staff so she could finish triaging the rest of the team. He was stable for now.

As she moved to Sam, Janet could see that she was sitting up already and was talking to General Hammond. "I can't wait to hear this one," Fraizer said to herself.

"...then I found myself here on the ramp." Sam finished as Dr. Fraizer arrived.

"That must be the wildest tale I've ever heard," said Hammond." And I've heard a _lot_ since taking this command. Dr. Fraizer." Hammond nodded at Carter to let her know that Sam was ready to be checked out.

"I'm fine," Carter protested as Janet began her assessment. 

Every person on SG-1 always said, "I'm fine" regardless of whether or not they were. Janet knew that Sam hated the infirmary as much as the rest of the team. She didn't have her "favorite" bed like Daniel but she had spent her fair share of time there as a patient too. Janet wanted to make sure that it was true. 

"This time, you appear to be mostly "fine," Sam but I still want you in the infirmary to make sure," Janet said. "And," she whispered to her friend as she helped her up, "I want to know what happened after I check Teal'c!"

"Sure Janet, when you get a minute," Sam smiled at her friend with a twinkle in her eye. "You won't believe me though!"

Janet moved on to Teal'c. He was already standing and had just finished reported to General Hammond. "Will I ever get to hear what happened?" she thought?

"I'm fine Dr.Fraizer," Teal'c said with his usual quiet dignity. "My symbiot has already taken care of my minor injury. All I require is to Kel nor reem for a few hours."

"I'd still like you in the infirmary to make sure," Fraizer said. 

"Of course," Teal'c nodded and turned to go where he was ordered.

Dr. Janet Fraizer turned to head for the infirmary and her patients, when she caught General Hammond's eye.

"Where were they NOW?" Fraizer asked in exacerbation.

With a twinkle in his eye, Hammond answered, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Dr. Fraizer stopped for a second and thought. "Maybe not yet, Sir. I still have an infirmary of patients to deal with and I think I may want to be sitting when I hear this one!" she answered with a weary smile.

"Good choice, Doctor!" Hammond chuckled as he turned to make his way back to his office.

Dr. Janet Fraizer continued to smile as she headed back to her little corner of the universe. She would wait 'til the briefing to here this one. All she knew was she was glad SG-1 was back. Shaking her head as she walked out of the gate room she said, " I don't want to know where you guys were this time!" 


End file.
